


I love it, love it too!!!!

by Taeyahhhh_03



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Lee Taeyong, Teasing, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyahhhh_03/pseuds/Taeyahhhh_03
Summary: The birth of Taeyong's part in baby don't like it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I love it, love it too!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hii!!!!! I was bored and I couldn't read yaoi, soo i wrote it. Hope its not gross.

**Author POV**

"I would like you to kneel baby boy." Jaehyun said as Taeyong nodded and kneeled down as Jaehyun patted his head "Good boy." "Now take off your clothes. Fast." He said as Taeyong again obeyed with a slight whimper. While Taeyong stripped all of his clothes Jaehyun sat there on his chair looking at him with his chocolate brown eyes fully covered with full of dominance and lust as he eyed every part of Taeyong's body.

"Leave the choker alone." He commanded with oh-so raspy voice as Taeyong nodded again and Jaehyun's eyebrows raised a bit asking "Where's your answer??" which made Taeyong's legs shiver a bit as the heat of his words made its way to Taeyong's crotch and he replied "Yes Sir." 

"Good boy. You deserve a treat for obeying me. Don't you??" He said slightly smirking as he pulled out a vibrator from the bag beside him."Now baby. I would like you to finger yourself. Max only two." he said as he lubed up the vibrator a bit.

Taeyong gulped a bit as he slightly inserted his finger and slightly gasped as Jaehyun asked "I dont remember you to make sounds. Did I?" as Taeyong bowed his head a bit and covered his mouth with his other hand and inserted another finger into his hole trying to loosen it up a bit as Jaehyun looked at him with lust covered eyes.

As his fingers hit his prostate repeatedly muffled groans and moans made its way from Taeyong's mouth as he can feel his cock becoming hard and red, already dripping with precum.

"Stop" Jaehyun said just before Taeyong could reach his orgasm and he put a cock ring around Taeyong's cock making Taeyong shiver as his cock became even more hard and Jaehyun's hand made its way to Taeyong's nipple twisting and pinching them as Taeyong moaned out loud making Jaehyun smirk "Again babyboy. I don't remember telling you to make sounds. You need to be punished now" he said as he inserted the vibrator slowly into taeyong's hole and turned the level to max as one of his hands was twisting Tae's one nipple and his mouth was on other as his other hand was pulling and pushing the vibrator inside and out as Taeyong gasped with his eyes becoming teary and moaned "Jaehyun--- Jaehyun Please--" as Jaehyun ignored and made his way to taeyong's neck planting wet kisses at first making Taeyong moan as he begged "Sir-- Sir please--I--EUNgg"." Hmmm Sir What???" Jaehyun whispered next to Taeyong's ear as he shivered again saying "Please let me cum sir." as Jaehyun patted his hair saying "Good boy" and switched off the vibrator and removed the cock ring making Tae's load come out as he exclaimed "Sir" aand his legs gave out but Jaehyun was fast as he picked Taeyong up and threw him on his bed and removed his shirt and pant.

"More Sir, Ruin me." Taeyong said as his hazy eyes made its way to Jaehyun's torso as Jaehyun said "Gladly baby" as he made his way towards Tae and pulled in to a kiss and took out the vibrator and made him sit on his lap as his hands made their way across taeyong's body pulling and pinching the soft supple skin as Taeyong continuously moaned into the kiss and tightly tied his hands behind Jaehyun's neck as he could feel Jaehyun becoming harder and harder underneath his ass as he slightly grinded against Jae's hard on as he slightly moaned "Dont test my patience baby. It'll be bad for you only." he said smacking Taeyong's ass making him jolt as Jaehyun pinned Taeyong on the bed. "Mine." he said as he 2 of his fingers traced Taeyong's forehead, his rose scar beside his hazy eyes, his cute button nose, his pretty little mouth and he inserted them inside his mouth as Taeyond sucked on them covering them with saliva making it drip a bit on his chin and Taeyong wrapped his legs behind Jaehyun's back,Jaehyun's other hand making his way to his boxers pulling them down as his fully grown hard on sprung up looking red and already leaking precum as he took his fingers out and inserted both of them into Taeyong's hole once making him gasp "Sir--Sir---Ahhhhh" He hazily moaned as Jaehyun scissored him continuously repeatedly hitting his prostate on purpose.

Jaehyun suddenly pulled out his fingers and inserted his dick slowly making Taeyong to scratch Jaehyun's back and Jaehyun without any warning thrust into Taeyong groaning while saying "You feel so good, baby. Fuck you're still so tight" as Taeyong cried out "More-- More Sir. Make me yours. Please." as Jaehyun reciprocated by thrusting even harder and smacking Taeyong's ass repeatedly

"I'm close angel" He said as Taeyong nodded and saying "me too sir" and came with Jaehyun following after releasing his load into Taeyong.

_"Taeyong you have to wake up"_ Jaehyun said suddenly making Taeyong confused.

_"Taeyong"_ He said again as everything suddenly turned black and Jaehyun suddenly disappeared.

_'taeyong, wake up. We have a schedule in 2 hours dude. Wake up'_ as I woke up groaning to see Johnny standing there with a judgemental expression in his face as Taeyong felt a wet patch in his underwear only to see his was rock hard as he covered himself with a blanket. Johnny said "Never knew you were that kinky" as the dream he had experienced hit him like a meteor. _'Oh MY FUCKING GOD ---Jaehyun, My sweet little JAEHYUNNIE'_ he thought as he asked Johnny "Did I moan out someone's name??" as Johnny shrugged "Beats me. As soon as I heard you moan a bit saying 'yes sir', I sprinted out the room to Markhyuck's room." as Taeyong turned an unhealthly red as Johnny wiggled his eyebrows asking "Who was it???" and Taeyong just grabbed his robe and went to the bathroom and took a cold ass shower to calm down.

**Taeyong POV**

_'_ _Jaehyun-like out of all the people in the world, it was jaehyun who did all of that to me, jaehyun who goes around me like a puppy while calling me hyung cutely and who is 2 years younger than me. MANNN I feel bad knowing I can never ever see Jaehyun in the same light again. Anyways I have to write a kinky song about cheating and Mark, my dongsaeng has already written his part in the song while I couldn't even muster one line about it.Why do I feel like god is messing with me?? First making me write a song like that and second making me have a dream like that. Did I do something wrong????_

_'Maybe I'll use this dream to incorporate the meaning into this song since I already feel my subconscious cheated on my brain. But shouldn't I forget the dream after I wake up. I cant forget this. I can still feel his hands roaming around my skin and his hot breath next to my ear. I feel guilty for using this for the song, sorry hyunnie but its for the fans who I'm sure will like it '_

"AGHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed knowing Jaehyunnie is not even legal yet. _'you're a pedophile Taeyong'_ my mind supplied. _'Thanks I needed that'_ I thought sarcastically as I came out of the wearing my robe out of the bathroom only to see Jaehyun standing there in his handsome glory. _'Wait handsome"_ I thought as I my eyes made its way from his face to his torso only to see him wearing a black shirt which hugged his body tightly making his abdomen stand out and he was wearing black jeans which hugged his thighs perfectly. 

I broke out of my reverie when i felt a hand before my eyes. "Taeyong hyung-Tae hyung" Jaehyun said as I snapped out of it only to see him make a worried face at me with that damn puppy look in his eyes. "Nothing, Jaehyunnie just a bad dream. Okay, no need to worry. Now go I need to dress." I rambled because I couldn't face him and pushed him out of the room.

_'so I really didn't want my kinkiness to be exposed like this but who says life is fair, so you better man up and remind yourself that its just a dream.'_ I thought as I looked at my reflection the mirror as my mind supplied again _'Its just a dream you are gonna remember always after you write the lyrics and listen to it. You pedophile'_ as I sighed again straightening my shirt and tucking it in.

**_'Anyways I'm already fucked up due to the fact I'm a sub while being a guy and this doesn't make things worse.'_** I thought as I made my out of the room I saw Jaehyun comb his brown hair with his fingers while looking at me smiling. 

**FUCK. I'M SO SCREWED.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm bad at it so feel free to criticize it. Its my first time writing smut. hope you liked it.


End file.
